


I've Got Your Back [Ficlet + Fanart]

by TheKissingHand



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Fanart, Romance, Yuri, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: It's Michiru's birthday and the couple spend some quality time together
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Kudos: 5





	I've Got Your Back [Ficlet + Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly plot I had in mind when drawing this (fanart at the end of the story)
> 
> Thanks to my dear friend [Scribe](https://www.deviantart.com/shining-scribe/)  
> for providing a lovely poem for this story, as well as giving me helpful suggestions on my writing!

The teal-haired lady sat alone by herself, with her legs curled up slightly and her eyes fixed on the book on her laps. The corners of her lips lifted into a smile of contentment, as if the content of the book in her hands was more worth exploring than the exquisite and ephemeral scene in front of her.

This whole scene would only be plausible if she were situated in a mundane setting, but she was sitting in a commodious cabana, with private infinity pool besides her that visually connected to a beautiful lagoon where the color of water looked as clear as a light emerald gem. The flow of water appeared uninterrupted and so was its visibility. Far away where the sky and the sea converged, the bright star was slowly descending towards the horizon, its brilliance mirroring dreamily in the water. None of this seemed to be something Michiru could so willingly miss, but the world within the pages fascinated her so deeply that the gorgeous reality in front of her couldn’t even get past the gently flowing voile curtain beside her. 

Soon, scent of a familiar sea breeze wafted through the air around her, causing her lips to curve into a fuller smile.

“What are you reading?” A deep husky voice was heard from behind as she found herself wrapped by a pair of strong arms, with her nape tickled by soft blonde strands. “You seemed really into it.”

“Poetry,” she replied and leaned back to the warm embrace. 

“Now?” Haruka asked surprised. Gazing afar where the sun glitter’s sparkled like shimmering diamonds on the waters, she went on, “I just thought the beautiful mermaid would rather enjoy herself in the water.”

“Well, I’d say reading this can be equally enjoyable.” 

“Really?” 

Michiru nodded, watching a look of quandary appear on her lover’s face.

“So Haruka, do you have better suggestions?” 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that question, love? It’s your big day - whatever you want to do I’d oblige.”

Michiru pondered for a moment, putting serious thought into Haruka's sweet offer.

“Would you like to dive into pool with me?” Asked Michiru, snapping her little blue book closed and getting ready to rise to her feet.

“Um...something else maybe? ”The taller woman stuttered as she forced a smile. She clearly couldn't muster wearing a bathing suit, not even in an exclusive place like this private villa in a remote part of the world. 

“I thought you’d oblige.” Michiru said, her tone half disappointed and half teasing.

“Perhaps I can watch you swim instead?”

After a gleeful chuckle, Michiru shook her head knowingly. “Well then, if that’s the case, why don’t we just stay here instead?” 

“But Michiru…”

“Don’t worry about it, Haruka. I actually meant to finish this book for quite some time.” Turning around, the teal-haired lady reopened her book, ready to indulge herself in the texts again. “Would you care to keep me company?” 

“Sure, only if you agree to share a few lines with me.” Haruka negotiated.

“Oh, since when are you interested in poetry too?”

“Since you started setting your eyes on someone else.”

“What?! Are you saying that you are jealous, of a poet, Haruka?” Michiru asked incredulously.

“I’ve got to know who I’m up against this time.” Haruka said jokingly, taking a sip of the icy beverage in her hand. 

Feeling a sheer of warmth on her back, Michiru began narrating the pages as the sun continued to set into the horizon.

—

_ “Raging tidal waves commanded by the gods  
_ _ Draw no fear from me; I laugh at these odds!  
_ _ On the tempest's other end is a warrior who-” _

“Hmm, I can sense the danger approaching,” Haruka teased before Michiru could finish reading the last line. It wasn’t clear whether she was referring to the poem or her imaginary “competition”. 

“Don’t worry love, I’ve got your back,” Michiru assured as she leaned up a little against Haruka, sending a soothing warmth permeated through the touch.

“Yup, you do.”

“Literally.”

After a short pause between them, one of them started shaking until she burst into a laughter while the other one joined soon after. 

“Happy Birthday, Michiru. I love you.”

* * *

If the image below fails to load, here's the uploaded work on my Deviantart page:

<https://www.deviantart.com/thekissinghand/art/Sailor-Moon-Happy-Birthday-Michiru-872371370>


End file.
